That Girl
by Lilly Ke
Summary: Aquele baile, aquela garota, aquela estória, aquela canção. “Went out with the guys and before my eyes There was this girl and she looked so fine…”
1. 00 Informações

**That Girl - T/L**

**Disclaimer:**

Não, vocês adoram me torturar né? Alguns dos personagens não são meus e sim da J.K.R., mas ela me empresta ;D

Ahh, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, embora eu aceite doações de reviews e idéias :P

**Informações **

**Nome:** That Girl – T/L  
**Autor:** Lillyke - Ligia Knöbl Evangelista  
**Capítulos:** 2 ou 3  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** SongFic - **Shipper1: **Tiago/Lílian - James/Lily  
**PoVs:** James  
**Censura: P**G - 13  
**Criada em: **--/--/----

**Resumo Original:**

Aquele baile, aquela garota, aquela estória, aquela canção.   
"Went out with the guys And before my eyes There was this girl and she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind And I wish that she was mine And I said …

**Capa/Trailer:**

**Capa: No meu Perfil  
**_Ou entao, tire os asteristicos – http://i4. Em Andamento!_


	2. 01 Capitulo

"**1,2,3,4"**

(**N/A**: Okay!  
Depois de abandonar uma fic por quase um mês - acho que mais tempo ainda :X – por culpa de um bloqueio criativo, de perder meu caderno de anotações, de fazer provas bimestrais, de me viciar em outras coisas , de ler DH e principalmente achar meu caderno de anotações aqui estou eu...  
O bloqueio em MBA continua então resolvi que vou partir pra próxima. Os meus planos com essa fic são de apenas 4 capítulos.  
Bom, ela foi inspirada em uma musica chamada That Girl da banda britânica McFLY (e viva a divulgação O/), eu tenho essa fic em mente desde... Desde... hã... Acho que eu tive a idéia de escrevê-la na época em que conheci a Fezinha Evans, ou seja muito tempo :D  
E vale a pena avisar que isso não é uma Song Fic, apenas foi inspirado na musica e pedaços da musica serão o Titulo, nada mais ;  
Ah! E sobre a capa, eu gostaria de pedir **desculpas** as Fletchers, porque se você analisar a capa verá que o Poynter é o Sirius (o bonitão -), o Jones será o Remus (fazendo papel de inteligente, hã? Aproveita Danny xD), o Judd é o Potter (ele ta de óculos!!) e o Fletcher... Bom ele é o Peter :X corre das Fletchers iradas. E sim a Lily é a Lindsay Lohan no filme Just my Luck hora de correr das Judds.

Okay, já escrevi demais daqui a pouco a NA 'tá maior que a fic :P  
PSdaNA: eu sei que na tradução da musica a garota é loira mas usem a imaginação e tornem-na ruiva ;)

* * *

"**Went out with the guys and before my eyes there was this girl and  
She looked so fine and she blew my mind and I wish that she  
Was**** mine and I said hey wait up 'coz I'm off to speak to her…"**

Festa escolar. O que era para ser divertido, mas tem a capacidade de ser muito tedioso. Nesse tipo de festa não tem bebida e nem pegação; só professor te vigiando, suco de abóbora e... Amigos!

São eles que acabam salvando a festa.

James Potter e seus três amigos acabaram de atravessar a porta de carvalho. São os 'Pops' da escola.

Eles com sua aparência impecável atravessaram o salão e sentaram-se com seus sucos de abóbora e observaram o local.

Dois deles até conversavam animadamente sobre 'feitiços voadores em objetos' quando algo diferente aconteceu.

Ela tinha acabado de entrar no salão, e automaticamente ao vê-la James se engasgou com seu suco.

- Cof Cof Cof – seu amigo da direita batia de leve em suas costas e sorria amigavelmente.

- Obrigado Remus. – o maroto disse fazendo o amigo parar de bater em suas costas já doloridas.

- Efeito Evans no ar! – Zombou o que conversava tão emocionadamente. Ele tinha um ar displicente e notava-se de longe que fazia sucesso com as garotas.

James lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo que riu escandalosamente.

Ele e o que estava ao seu lado e que antes conversavam mudaram o rumo da conversa. Eles falavam de James e seu comportamento tolo perto da garota.

Mas James não ouvia uma só palavra, estava olhando fixamente para a Ruiva que tinha invadido sua mente.

Era Lily Evans, uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola. Uma das que não conta na 'lista de encontro' dos marotos. Uma das... Bom, A que odeia James e tudo relacionado a ele.

Um súbito desejo veio ao garoto que se levantou e anunciou:

- Hei, esperem um pouco porque eu vou falar com ela.

- Ta vendo?! É desse James irracional que eu estou falando! – disse Sirius chocado ao Peter que apenas ria dos comentários do amigo e da idéia de James.

- Qual é cara?! Você nunca vai sair com aquela garota. – disse Remus.

- é cara, ela não te suporta!

- Valeu, vou me lembrar disso na hora de escrever meus votos de casamento. – brincou um James confiante que saiu na direção da Ruiva.

- Casamento?! – repetiu Sirius chocado enquanto Peter aumentava sua crise de risos.

* * *

"**But I didn't care, 'cuz I loved her long**_**red **_**hair, and love  
Was in the air and she looked at me and the rest was history  
Dude you're being silly coz you're never Gonna get that girl****"**

Ela estava parada perto do balcão com sua melhor amiga, as duas estavam gargalhando.

O nosso herói, quer dizer, maroto andava devagar na direção delas. Não que sua coragem repentina tivesse extraviado ou ele sentisse intimidade pelas gargalhadas, mas sim porque passava mentalmente tudo o que deveria dizer, afinal à porcentagem á seu favor era pequena.

"Oi... não! Olá, você quer... Dançar?! É dançar! Comigo?! Não, só dançar. Você quer dançar?" Pensou James.

Ele decorou sua grandiosa frase chegou perto da garota e...

Se enrolou.

- Evans... hã... Você… - ela o encarava como se ele tivesse algum problema. Tudo o que ele conseguiu lembrar foi da cantada infalível do Sirius.

E ele decidiu usa-la. (na: tsc tsc tsc)

- Asa de frango, peito de galinha. Quer dançar comigo, dê uma risadinha. – disse na maior cara de pau.

A amiga dela caiu na gargalhada. No momento ele começou a pensar que a tal "cantada infalível" não era tão infalível assim, ou talvez fosse mortal as fêmeas quando ditas pelo Sirius.

Mas como o bom humor do moço estava em alta aquela noite, ele podia jurar que tinha visto os lábios da garota se contrair e quase,**quase**, formar um sorriso.

Lembre-se que uma pessoa apaixonada, delira e vê coisas onde não têm.

- Se manda Potter!

Mesmo depois dessa delicada resposta da garota ruiva de pernas longas, ele conseguiu manter o orgulho para dar um grande sorriso e sair em passos lentos.

Novamente ele demorava para atravessar a pista de dança, não que não tivesse nem onde pisar, mas porque ele não queria ter que encarar os amigos depois desse fora e ouvir aquele amargo "nós te avisamos".

- Nossa Lily! Precisava ser tão má com o garoto?!

- Ah! Fala sério Jenny, essa não foi a pior cantada que você já ouviu?!

- Eu não te entendo, você fala que gosta dele, mas nem se ele chegasse com um buquê e um pedido formal...

- Jenny!

-... você aceitaria! – disse uma morena em tom de repreendimento - O que?!

- eu não te contei isso para você soltar aos quatro cantos. – disse Lily emburrada.

- ora, vamos! Por que você não dá uma chance ao coitado?

- porque eu seria só mais uma na lista dele.

- Qual é lily?!

- É sério! E eu já estou disposta a esquecê-lo. – Lily anunciou feliz consigo mesma.

- ele nunca vai deixá-la em paz...

- até eu ceder e ele me deixar em paz pra sempre!

- pelo menos você teria tido um "quase" conto de fadas...

Lily ficou parada olhando para o nada por um tempo, até tomar uma decisão. Não disse nada á amiga, apenas sorriu e foi em direção à pista onde tocava uma musica alegre que lembrava muito os anos 50, talvez 60.

* * *

"**We spoke for hours Took off my trousers spent the day laughing  
In the sun**** and we had fun and my friends they all looked stunned  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl"**

Podia ser um sonho, e se fosse James não queria ser acordado.

Já se passara três ou até quatro horas desde que ela o parara no meio da pista, desculpou-se e convidou ele para dançar.

Dançaram todas as musicas agitadas imagináveis até ela pedir para beber algo, então voltaram para a pista de novo.

O mais estranho de tudo não eram as pessoas olhando tudo, muito curiosas e sim que a conversa entre os dois fluía com certa facilidade. E conversar com ela era muito mais agradável do que com a Larissa... Outro rolo, outra história.

Como o rítimo mudara repentinamente de agitado para lento, a pedido de um casal que estava na pista, à garota meio envergonhada pediu para eles sentarem lá fora, na escada, onde batia uma brisa e eles poderiam se refrescar.

- é, eu tenho um ou dois livros em casa.

- aposto que você nunca leu. – ela disse quase rindo.

- eles moram dentro de uma caixa com mais um monte de coisa inútil.

- inútil?! Garoto isso é cultura!! – ela estava chocada, mas mesmo assim com uma expressão de divertimento. – saia da vassoura e vá ler um livro!

- Há há há há! – ele começou a rir e depois disse sarcástico – Claro! Lily, eu jamais deixarei um jogo de quadribol para ler um livro!

- Isso é ruim sabia?! Você deveria pegar gosto pela leitura... – ela disse agora um pouco mais seria.

- Pegar gosto?! Eu não leio nem meu caderno, o que dirá um livro. Aliás, que caderno!?

Agora foi a vez dela gargalhar.

- Não, eu tenho um caderno – ele concertou – mas não é bem um caderno...

- O que é então?! Um amontoado de folhas?! – Cara como você passa de ano?!- ela perguntou para si mesma, ainda rindo.

- são algumas folhas que sobraram. Três folhas por matéria mais ou menos. – ele disse envergonhado.

- Também, você deve gastar tudo em aviõezinhos...

- não, São bolinhas mesmo. Não sou tão artista assim. – ele disse modesto.

- Aviões são muito complexos pra você?! – debochou voltando a rir.

- Não, mas é muito trabalho para acabar no lixo, não acha?! – ele disse pensativo.

- Olha, se quiser depois te ensino um feitiço muito simples. Faz em alguns segundos um avião perfeitinho pra tacar em qualquer direção.

- O que?! – ele disse fingindo falsa surpresa – Lily Evans, me ensinando a fazer aviões de papel?! Quem te corrompeu, garota?!

E os dois riram por mais algum tempo.

- Hey, Prongs!

Era do alto da escada, os três amigos de James estavam no topo e deveriam estar rumo ao dormitório.

- o baile acabou e nós estamos indo pro dormitó... – Sirius não completou a palavra e nem si quer a frase, sua boca despencou alguns andares ao ver que ele estava sentado na escada ao lado da Evans.

Essa surpresa não foi exclusiva dele, a boca do Remus também se abriu. E o mesmo aconteceu com a do Peter, mas ele estava apenas bocejando.

- Ah... Eu já to indo. – ele disse calmo, mas por dentro queria arrancar cada membro de seus amigos, com uma daquelas maquinas medievais de tortura.

Ele estava se levantando, e uma batalha interna acontecia com a garota, ela sentia uma sensação estranha na boca do estomago e pensamentos estranhos, até se decidir.

Segurou a mão dele para impedir dele subir, levantou-se e encarou os olhos emoldurados por óculos do rapaz.

- Antes, eu queria dizer...

Ela parou e olhou para o topo da escada. Foi o suficiente para os três garotos que lá estavam entenderem.

Sirius saiu assobiando, Remus sorrindo, e Peter a contragosto puxado pelos amigos que cochichavam algo em seu ouvido.

-... Que eu adorei ter a sua companhia hoje. – e sorriu no final da frase.

- é, eu também gostei de ter passado a festa com você, e eu tento te convencer a ter momentos agradáveis assim...

Ela não ouvia nada que ele falava, era como se tivesse sido hipnotizada pelos olhos, ou talvez pela voz do rapaz.

De novo veio àquela sensação no estomago e aqueles pensamentos, e mais uma vez ela deixou se levar pela emoção, não mais pela razão.

- Potter!

- ... Mas você sempre dizia... – ele parou de falar instantaneamente e a encarou.

- Faz um favor, James?! – ela não tinha idéia do que dizia – cala a boca, e me beija logo!

Sim, pode ficar espantado o garoto também ficou e não se moveu. E não ela não estava ébria, afinal é uma festa escolar apenas suco de abóbora, lembram-se?!

Mesmo que ela tenha pedido uma atitude quem a fez foi ela.

Seu estomago deu algumas voltas e ela sentia as tais "borboletas na barriga", sem contar que não sentia o chão. Mas isso era conseqüência de James abraça-la tão forte e levantar a garota alguns centímetros do chão.

Depois disso, tudo o que James foi capaz de lembrar já deitado na cama, foi do sorriso da garota depois do beijo e de seus amigos que estavam escondidos na escada e falaram todos surpresos e felizes: "Cara ela é incrível", "Eu não acredito que você beijou a Evans...","Você beijou a Evans!!".

* * *

( **N/a:**

Okay, em primeiro lugar: eu não gostei do final, então ele esta** sujeito a modificações!**  
Segundo: Ameeei as Review -  
vou responder tooodas, viu?!  
Terceiro: eu sei, em Hog não tem caderno... mas cara eu TINHA que por esse dialogo na fic ♥.♥'  
Quarto: a escada, acho que não existe no livro, mas no filme CDF sim! é a escada onde a Mione tá chorando, sacaram?!

Ainda tem mais dois capitulos... Talvez três xD  
A gente ainda nem chegou no climax ;)  
e como eu sou boazinha, vou dar uma dica: no segundo capitulo acontece a segunda parte da musica (666)

**Os links pra ouvir,ver a tradução e até o clip estão láááá´no meu perfil!!**

Ahh, momento divulgando:  
Se vocÊ, mano Brown nunca ouviu falar em McFLY tá perdendo e tbm esta desinformado! Desculpa mas depois de tantos numeros 1, bater um recorde E a troca de cabelo daqueles quatro e você ainda não ouviu falar deles?!  
Como pode ser fã de HP, Daniel Radcliffe e nunca ter visto a fofoca e a troca de elogio entre eles oO' (falando nisso a cara do Dougie no Ant&Dec quando o Dan apresenta eles é liiiinda -, ops! desviei do assunto)  
O negocio é o seguinte, ser desinformado, eu e meu grande coração colocamos o link do meu perfil do RadioBlog, onde tem essa musica e outras Fics que farei, inspiradas e algumas até songs!

Agora me vou,  
cara eu me empolgo nessas NAs da vida xD )

**OBS: Se eu acompanhava a sua fic e desapareci,me perdoe :'(  
tô entalada de trabalho e de livros pra ler pra escola, mas prometo tentar ler e comentar na sua fic ainda essa semana!!  
**


End file.
